1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prop for propping a traveler""s trunk, handcart, golf bag, knapsack, coolie rack, baby carrier, tripod, easel, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional collapsible support structures such as portable chair, tripod, and easel are manually collapsed for reservation, or manually spread for use. For example, a conventional support structure permanently attached to a container such as golf bag comprises a pair of legs that may be spread and held in a triangular form by corresponding auxiliary poles manually pushed outward when the golf bag is placed down on the ground. Further, it is completely exposed to the outside, making the user inconvenient especially when carrying the golf bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a prop automatically spread or collapsed according as it is placed in the support or rest position for supporting a pack or in the lift position for carrying a pack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a prop automatically spread or collapsed, which may be integrally attached to a trunk, handcart, golf bag, knapsack, coolie rack, baby carrier, tripod, easel, etc.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an automatically collapsible prop for propping all kinds of loads such as golf bag, knapsack, coolie rack, etc., comprises a first tubular member having an upper end and an open lower end, a second tubular member relatively moveably inserted in the first tubular member so as to slide down by gravity relative to it to protrude from the open lower end of the first tubular member by a predetermined length when lifting the first member in a sloping or vertical position, a third member rotationally mounted on a fixed shaft attached to the second tubular member so as to pivot relative to the first and second members about the fixed shaft, a first engaging groove formed in the surface of the first member in the longitudinal direction to allow the second member with the third member to slide relative to the first member, and a rack-gear mechanism for automatically pivoting the third member on the fixed shaft by a predetermined propping angle when the part of the second member protruding from the open lower end of the first member is pressed against the ground, and pushed completely into the open lower end of the first member, thereby fixing the third member on the ground in a triangular form with the first member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an automatically collapsible prop for propping all kinds of loads such as golf bag, knapsack, coolie rack, etc., comprises a first tubular member having an upper end and an open lower end, a second tubular member relatively moveably inserted in the first tubular member so as to slide down by gravity relative to it to protrude from the open lower end of the first tubular member by a predetermined length when lifting the first member in a sloping or vertical position, a third member rotationally mounted on a fixed shaft attached to the second tubular member so as to pivot relative to the first and second members about the fixed shaft, a first engaging groove formed in the surface of the first member in the longitudinal direction to allow the second member with the third member to slide relative to the first member, a rack fixedly mounted on the inside of the first member so as to protrude into the internal space of the second member, and a gear attached to the upper end of the third member for engaging the rack through the first and second members to pivot the third member, whereby free sliding down of the second member to protrude the lower end part from the lower end of the first member causes the upper side surface of the tooth of the rack to push upward the lower side surface of the tooth of the gear to rotate the gear clockwise for the third member to automatically collapse towards the first member, and laying down the lower end part of the second member protruding from the lower end of the first member to completely insert the lower end part of the second member into the first member causes the lower side surface of the tooth of the rack to push downward the upper side surface of the tooth of the gear to rotate the gear counterclockwise for the third member to automatically spread from the first member in a triangular shape.
The present invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the drawings attached only by way of example.